


Missing You

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cutting, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Overdosing, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis couldn't seem to get ahold of Prompto, and he can't figure out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no beta   
> serious trigger warnings   
> If self harm and suicide bother you, I recommend against reading this fic

At first, it was like every other day. Noctis opened his eyes to the bright sunlight filtering in through his bedroom window, and groaned, wanting to go back to sleep. His alarm goes off shortly after, pulling him from his bed. He gets ready, an odd feeling settling into the pit of his stomach, but he ignores it. He puts it off as jitters for his presentation later that day, and just heads outside. 

When he gets to school, he sees a weird crowd around a paper on the wall. Noctis tips his head to the side, but just walks along, figuring it’s probably a concert going on soon or something like that. It’s nothing really for him to care about. He sits down in his first class, surprised to see Prompto hadn’t beaten him to school. Usually he walks in to see the brilliant smile of his best friend, and the guy he fell in love with when they officially became friends a couple years back. 

Noctis hides a little smile behind his hand, stomach fluttering at the thought of seeing him, but the bell rings without Prompto coming in. He pulls out his phone, texting him quickly before the teacher can see, then hides puts his phone away. Second period rolls around, and he still hasn’t seen or gotten contacted by Prompto. Then third period. Noctis’ stomach starts to hurt with worry, so his next message is him asking Ignis to check in with him. 

Being called to the principal’s office during lunch is certainly not what he expected, but he heads up anyways. He steps inside, surprised to see his father inside. “Hey… What’s going on? You don’t even come here for my parent-teacher meetings. You always send Ignis.” His body is slowly filling with dread. There’s no way this has anything to do with Prompto, right? He stays in the doorway, moving away when his father tries to set a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on? Just tell me!” He feels like folding in on himself when their eyes all set on him with sympathy and sadness. 

“Noctis, it’s about Prompto. He wasn’t at school today because-” Regis can’t bring himself to tell him. He looks at the principal, then Ignis, for help, then sighs. He knows he has to be the one to say it. “Prompto was found in his room today. His wrists were, well, he bled out from wounds on his wrists,” he finishes in a whisper. Noctis’ eyes went wide, and he shakes his head, staring at the blood stained envelope held out to him. 

“No, no way! There’s no way he’d do that…” Noctis takes it with shaking fingers. He drops his bag when he sees his name written in Prompto’s messy handwriting on the front. He looks at his father again, eyes lost and pained, then turns and dashes from the room as the tears finally start to fall. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he just knows he needs to run. He needs to get away from it all. 

Before he knows it, he’s falling into the grass at the park, his favourite place to meet up with Prompto and watch him take pictures as they discuss love, homework, video games, or anything else that came to mind. One time, he remembers, Prompto even let Noctis take the pictures after explaining how his camera works. Noctis curls up tightly in the grass there, clutching the envelope to his chest. 

He ignores his phone as it vibrates, until he can’t take it anymore and throws it as far away as he can to get away from the noise. He stays in the grass like that for hours without moving, unable to read the letter left for him by his best friend. He supposes, if he thinks about it, that he probably should have seen the signs. 

Prompto’s eyes had been glassy the last few weeks, but he just assumed it was because he’d been up late studying. He hadn’t smiled either, and he no longer rolled his sleeves up on his uniform. Everything, in retrospect, screamed warning signs to Noctis, warning signs he missed, or wrote off as other things. He wonders if he could have changed things if he’d noticed, maybe he could have changed things. 

Noctis sits up slowly and finally opens the envelope with shaking fingers. He wonders how Prompto could have ever gotten this bad without him noticing. Prompto had always seemed so happy, and he loved to make everyone around him laugh. Noctis can’t read the letter right away, tears blurring his vision too badly. He wipes the tears away quickly, trying to get himself under control. He wants answers more than anything. He wants to know how he could have lost him like that. He takes a deep, shaking breath, willing himself to push away the tears and focus. 

‘Dear Noctis, 

It’s probably safe to tell you now that I love you. There’s no repercussions anymore, because if you’re reading this, then I was successful. I’m so sorry I did this to you, I just couldn’t do it anymore. Life was too much to me, even when I fought hard to keep myself here, it didn’t help. I had too much wrong with me, there’s nothing anyone could have done to help me. I probably should have told someone. 

I love you, Noctis, and I’m so sorry to put you through this pain. 

I know you loved me too, I just wish things could have been different. 

Prompto’ 

Noctis takes a pained breath, then carefully folds the paper back up and slides it into the envelope again, laying back to look at the steadily darkening sky. He wishes he could speak to Prompto again, just once, so he can hold him and tell him he knows, that everything will be okay now. 

But he can’t, and it’s too late. He’s alone now, because he never noticed how badly his friend was suffering. 

“Hey, Prompto, if you can hear me, I love you. I love you so much. I already miss you so much. You promised we’d grow up together, how could you leave me like this? I wish I could have helped you in your fight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicide, drinking, overdose

It’s been nearly a year, and Noctis still can’t bring himself to look at photographs of Prompto, or even ones he knows Prompto took. He couldn’t show up to graduation, and now that schools ended, he’s barely left his house. Noctis finds it hard to face the world without the person who made him happy for the first time in years. For what seems like the millionth time, he unfolds the note and reads it over. 

His chest aches. Prompto loved him back, but he never noticed. Noctis has thought almost obsessively about what he could have done, should have done differently. He should have asked the first time that Prompto came to school looking like he hadn’t slept. He should have been more concerned when Prompto stopped smiling the way he used to. Noctis can’t believe he didn’t ask about the smile. 

Noctis curls up, the note resting in front of his face. He sighs softly, then closes his eyes. He knows that his actions are not proper for a prince, but he can’t seem to bring himself to care. He slowly stands up from his bed, going into the bathroom to take a shower. He strips, then steps under the warm stream of water. Noctis isn’t sure why Prompto started hurting himself, but he can say now that he understands. 

It leaves him feeling less pained emotionally, as if everything finally can level out and let him rest. It’s the only time he can seem to sleep properly. He just stands under the water until it runs cold, and even then he doesn’t get out right away. Noctis’ lips are blue by the time he steps out, then lays in bed while still dripping wet. He ignores the knocking on the front door, instead electing to close his eyes and finally go to sleep. 

When Noctis wakes up again, he’s no longer in his room, or even in his apartment. He hears the steady beeping of a monitor. He opens his eyes and looks around at the white room, then sits up slowly. His head pounds a little, forcing him to lay back down. Noctis closes his eyes again, then goes back to sleep. 

It takes him weeks to get out of the hospital, but even then he isn’t allowed to be alone anymore. His father moves him back to his room at the Citadel, wanting to keep an eye on him and make sure he is safe. Noctis barely leaves his room, even when people try to cheer him up and get him out. Noctis hates facing the daylight especially, it reminds him too much of the way Prompto smiled and laughed, the way he looked in it. 

Noctis hates that his father insisted on burying him in the Prompto’s favourite garden at the Citadel, as if it would help Noctis or something. He finally leaves his room late that night, sneaking down to the kitchen and taking the hard liquor from the kitchen. He goes to the in house clinic next and grabs two bottles of sleeping pills he finds. 

Noctis goes out to the grave stone, realizing this is the first time since the funeral he’s seen it. He opens the vodka, taking a deep drink, then coughs at the burning as it goes down his throat. “I’m sorry, Prompto. I know… I haven’t been to see you yet. This is the first time,” he whispers, then opens a bottle of pills. He sets two on his tongue and washes them down with the drink. 

“It’s rude of me, to make the love of my life wait so long,” he admits. “I couldn’t seem to get out of my house. The sunlight hurts. It’s like, when I feel it on my skin, all I can think about is you. The warmth you shared with everyone. The way you smiled was like a sunrise.” Noctis washes down more of the medication. He waits a few minutes, and when he doesn’t feel a difference, finishes off the bottle. He rests his head on the stone. 

“I miss having you around. I can’t play video games anymore. I can’t do anything. Everything I loved isn’t the same without you. You were my everything, Prompto. You fucking-” Noctis trails off as he loses his train of thought. He starts to swallow down the second bottle of pills, mind going fuzzy. Soon enough, he’s passing out there, bottles falling from his hands. 

This time, when the sun rises and shines on his face, he doesn’t wake up to it. This time, when a body is found, there’s no note explaining why. 

-

For the second time in too short of a time period, there’s a gathering of people in that garden. This time, the sky does them the favour of opening up and pouring, showing the grief the crowd is concealing. 

No one flees the sudden storm. 

No one can bring themselves together. 

The Crown City lost its heart today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was kinda unsure how to end this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> referenced suicide

Waves crashing against the shore is the first thing he hears. He’s confused, how can he hear anything if he’s dead. He finally opens his eyes, but has to close them again due to the sun blinding him. A shade comes over his face, so he opens them again to find a load of freckles and bright blue eyes looking down at him. 

“Prompto?” he asks, voice unsure. A familiar laugh drown out the sound of the water and makes Noctis’ heart pound. He sits up slowly, making Prompto sit back so that they don’t collide. He stares at Prompto with wide eyes, gently reaching out to touch his cheek. The feeling of his smooth skin under his fingertips is shocking, and Noctis jerks back. “You’re… You’re real? You died…”

Prompto leans into the touch, until it’s torn away from him. He chuckles softly, looking over Noctis’ face. “You haven’t even looked around yet. You’re dead too. This place, this is our afterlife. We get to be happy. And stupid. We get to be real teenagers. You can’t get hurt here, you can do anything you want.” He smiles brightly, then stands up. Prompto isn’t dressed in his school uniform, or in any clothes Noctis is used to seeing on him. He’s wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black jean vest covered in patches with quotes and band logos Noctis has never even heard of. He’s wearing leather gloves, and that thick bracelet Noctis gave him after they met to replace the ratty wristband. 

Noctis laughs as he watches Prompto splash into the ocean fully dressed, then flops back and is carried around by the waves. Noctis follows him into the water, splashing him so that Prompto looks up at him. “I love you, Prompto. I love you more than anything,” he whispers, cupping on of Prompto’s cheeks before leaning forward and kissing him hard. 

Prompto kisses back, putting his arms around Noctis’ neck. He slowly breaks the kiss. “I know, babe. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short, but i lost the inspiration part of the way through writing the ending, I'm sorry ahh I had this planned out and i completely forgot what i originally wanted to happen


End file.
